La Recepcionista es una Stripper
by MadeNaruHina26
Summary: Hinata tiene una doble vida y Naruto esta obligado por su madre a comprometerse
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Invitación

Hyuuga Hinata tiene una doble vida por las noches es una stripper la más famosa de todo Japón con sus ojos perlados, cabellos azulado, piel de porcelana para cuidar su imagen por las noches se llama "Lady" todos los hombres morían por élla, pues su trabajo como una recepcionista de uno de los hoteles más cotizados de Kohona "Hotel Uzumaki" con su apariencia de pelo castaño corto hasta los hombros, lentes, con su blusa holgada color blanca con chaqueta roja con pantalones rojos y zapatos negros, para ayudar a su hermana Hanabi que tiene 14 años, élla es tiene el pelo castaño con sus ojos perlados al igual que su hermana quien es su vida entera porque perdieron a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico a muy temprana edad, por eso, vive con su primo Neji, quien es como un padre para éllas.

Hinata llego a trabajar en el "Hotel Uzumaki" gracias a la sugerencia de su mejor amiga Ino es rubia con ojos azules, por élla sabía que su mejor amiga era una Stripper, pues para tener una vida medianamente normal allí conoció a sus otras amigas Tenten es castaña con 2 moños con ojos negros, Temari es rubia con los ojos verdes, pues aún no saben la verdad que ocultaba Hinata.

Una tarde después del trabajo en el hotel  
Hinata estaba camino a tomar un taxi cuando se encuentra con un chico rubio con ojos azules que la dejo hipnotizada y lo único que salió de su boca fue "lo siento" mientras él asentía con la cabeza y ambos siguieron su camino.

Al día siguiente Hinata llego al Hotel mientras saludaba a sus amigas  
\- Hola Chicas … dijo Hinata  
\- Hola Hinata … le dijo Tenten  
\- Hola ¿Cómo estás? … le dijo Temari  
\- Bien, gracias … dijo Hinata

Cuando Hinata está por sentarse en su asiento, Temari y Tenten le dijeron: "Mira quien viene allí"  
Hinata… dijo ¿Y?  
Como que ¿y?.. Mira bien es el hijo del dueño del hotel, ¿no es guapo? Dijeron las chicas, mientras Hinata seguía sin entender a sus amigas cuando el chico paso por delante éllas Hinata quedo tan sorprendida que abrió los ojos como platos al ver a chico que se cruzó ayer con élla, pero el chico ni las miro porque estaba pendiente lo que hacer al llegar a ver su padre Minato, quien estaba en el hotel Minato era idéntico a su hijo rubio con ojos azules estaba hablando con Kiba uno de los Botones del hotel

Hola papá… dijo Naruto  
Hola Naruto… Dijo Minato  
Hola joven dijo Kiba -con una reverencia-  
¿Dime hijo que te traté por aquí? … Dijo Minato  
Con su permiso Señor y joven Uzumaki… dijo Kiba y retiro  
Adelante… les dijeron ambos  
¿Qué pasa Naruto? … Dijo Minato  
Vamos a tomar algo y te cuento… Dijo Naruto

*****************************  
En una cafetería cercana al Hotel se sentaron a tomar un café Minato le dijo a Naruto ¿Qué pasa?  
Tomo aire suspiró y dijo ¡No pienso hacer lo que dice mamá! Dijo así gritando  
¿Cómo dices? Dijo Minato, eso que escuchas papá  
Está bien… Dijo Minato tomado las manos tu sabes que yo no pienso igual que tu mamá, yo la amo, pero en eso no estoy de acuerdo y élla lo sabe  
¿Entonces porque insiste en que yo este comprometido con Shion?  
Hablaré con Kushina… Dijo Minato  
Por favor papá, tu sabes que no quiero comprometerme aún, yo decidiré te lo prometo… Dijo Naruto  
¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Dijo Minato abrazándolo y se fueron, mientras caminaban Naruto le dice a su padre que iba a la casa de Gaara, es pelirrojo corto con sus ojos color jade es su mejor amigo

En la casa de Gaara, pues Gaara aparte de ser su mejor amigo era su mayor confidente  
Ya Naruto dime ¿Qué te tiene así de afligido?…. Dijo Gaara  
Mmmmm tú ya sabes lo de mi compromiso con Shion... dijo Naruto rendido  
¡Ya basta! … le dijo Gaara, para que se quite esa cara de funeral te invito a este Sábado en la noche  
¿A dónde? dijo Naruto rendido  
Nada de eso vendrá conmigo y no quiero un no como respuesta… dijo Gaara  
Está bien Gaara tu ganas… dijo Naruto sin mirarlo  
Entonces nos vemos el sábado en la noche…. Dijo Gaara

Solo por esa noche de viernes Naruto estaba con sus padres y su hermana porque al día siguiente tenía un compromiso con su hermana

Ese día sábado en la mañana Naruto no tenía mucho ánimo para levantarse su hermana Naruko, Naruko es una chica pelirroja con los ojos azules media altura de 16 años, pero bien madura para su edad, era la hermana regalona de Naruto, porque siempre élla estaba con Naruto cuando sus padres no estaban en la casa, tanto que a veces la gente creían que eran pareja y otros tanto creían que eran mellizos , fue a despertarlo porque ya era tarde para ir de compras navideñas como cada año ellos se encargaban de eso, porque le encantaba pasar tiempo juntos, pues Naruto estaba tan ocupado con sus estudios de último año de Administración ya que en unos años se encargaría del Hotel Familiar y Naruko estaba tan ocupada con sus estudios de secundaria en Instituto de Konoha

Cuando Naruto estaba listo los dos se fueron a comprar los regalos de Navidad, mientras caminaban por las calles Naruko noto que Naruto no estaba bien y dio un suspiro y dijo ¿Qué te pasa hermano?  
¿Eh?... Dijo Naruto  
Te conozco Naruto dímelo… dijo Naruko  
Lo mismo de siempre, dijo Naruto  
Ah, te refieres a tu compromiso con Shion, le replicaba Naruko  
¡Sí!, pero papá me prometió hablar con mamá… dijo Naruto  
Tu sabes que mamá es difícil de cambiar de opinión… dijo Naruko  
Lo sé, lo se… dijo Naruto mientras estaban eligiendo los regalos para sus padres, su tío Jiraya y Gaara, Temari, y Kankuro  
Ya teniendo listos los regalos pasaron por un heladería, mientras se comían su helado Naruto le dijo a Naruko que planeaba Gaara para esta noche  
Enserio dijo… Naruko  
Sí, pero no se ¿a dónde me lleva Gaara esta noche?  
¡Ah, que emoción! … dijo Naruko  
No se hermanita si será buena idea, solo lo hice porque se lo prometí a Gaara  
Lo sé, pero anda y distráete un poco te hace bien… dijo Naruko

Naruto y Naruko llegaron a casa, vieron a Minato y Kushina hablar a casi a gritos y los hermanos -se miraron y suspiraron-  
Kushina: Minato no lo permitiré ya que Naruto no sabe lo que le conviene  
Minato: Kushina mira Naruto ya tiene 24 años, él decide con quien quiere comprometerse, solo nosotros estamos para apoyarlo, aconsejarlo no para obligarlo a estar con una persona porque nosotros le elijamos con quiere estar, ¿acaso a ti o mi nos obligaron a estar juntos?  
Kushina: Pero yo quiero que sea feliz Naruto y con Shion lo será… Shion es una buena chica y lo ama de verdad  
Minato: Sé que quieres lo mejor para tu hijo, pero así solo consigues que se encierre en sí mismo déjalo ser y así él confiará en ti como su madre… Pero… dijo Kushina  
Minato: Nada de peros, deja esa idea loca solo porque los padres de Shion son amigos nuestros no se significa que élla sea el amor de la vida de nuestro hijo  
-Callada y asentía-… Kushina

En la habitación Naruto estaba preparándose para su salida con Gaara, está arreglándose con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y chaqueta negra cuando ya bajaba,  
Tocaron la puerta era Gaara con traje azulado, camisa blanca y zapatos negros que saludo a los familiares  
Buenas noches Señor y Señora Uzumaki… dijo Gaara  
Buenas noches Naruko… dijo Gaara  
Buenas noches Gaara… dijeron todos  
¿Listo Naruto?... dijo Gaara  
Si, vamos… djio Naruto  
Que se diviertan… dijeron todos  
Se fueron ambos en la limosina de Gaara


	2. Una Noche Inolvidable

**Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-sensei**

La Recepcionista es una Stripper

Capítulo 2: Una Noche Inolvidable

Mientras Gaara y Naruto iban en la limosina, Naruto suspiraba porque sabía que no era una buena idea esto lo decía en sus pensamientos

Gaara miraba Naruto le decía Tranquilo te divertirás lo prometo y si no es así no te hablo en un año

-Naruto sorprendido-, como si pudieras Gaara no puedes estar más de una semana sin hablarme

Cierto es verdad… dijo Gaara, por lo menos te hice hablar están tenso con ese asunto de Shion

Luego siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron a un club nocturno y Naruto quedo con su cara de gran sorpresa y Gaara sonreía al ver a su amigo con esa cara

¿En dónde estamos? – pregunto Naruto mirando a Gaara

Bienvenido al club "Noche Estrellada"… dijo Gaara

Naruto miro que era un club muy llamativo que se veía desde muy lejos él recordaba, pero nunca pensó que Gaara lo traería aquí

¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? Gaara… dijo Naruto

Ya menos preguntas y vamos….dijo Gaara bajando de la limosina y Naruto también se bajó siguiéndolo con algo de extrañeza { _porque Gaara haría una cosa así él sabía que esta agobiado por ese asunto, pero no era para tanto ¿O sí?}_ decía Naruto en sus pensamientos

Una vez adentro del club Naruto esta tan sorprendido por ese lugar que parecía más grande que casa de sus padres tenía varias mesas alrededor del escenario con varias luces que iluminaba todo el lugar que no queda lugar sin iluminar , eso veía mientras caminaba con Gaara a una mesa que estaba justo al enfrente del escenario

Ya sentados Naruto le pregunto a Gaara ¿Si él ya había estado aquí antes?

Si con unos amigos de su familia por diversión como hoy…dijo Gaara

¿Porque no me lo dijiste Gaara? Dijo Naruto mirando serio

Mmmm seguro se me olvido… dijo Gaara

Sí, claro – mirándolo de reojo a Gaara-… dijo Naruto

Le dio una sonrisa Gaara al gesto de Naruto

Gaara: Bueno lo importante es estamos aquí Naruto solo disfruta y olvida todo lo que te ha pasado estas semanas con que tú sabes que

Si, gracias Gaara por preocuparte por mí sin que te diga mucho de lo que me pasa… dijo Naruto

No tienes que agradecerme para eso estamos los amigos ¿o no? … dijo Gaara

En este momento se apagaron las luces y solo había luz en el escenario comenzó la noche que esa noche iba ser especial para Naruto en cierta manera

Comenzaron a aparecer unas chicas con antifaz muy coloridos y trajes muy sexys –comenzaron a gritar a silbar hombres de varias mesas mientras las chicas hacia su performace

Pasaron las horas y los hombres comenzaron hacerse sentir porque querían la estrella de la noche en el escenario querían a "Lady" en el escenario, luego de unos minutos Lady entro a escena y comenzaron a gritar como locos porque élla sin duda era la reina de la noche

Lady era de cabello azulado largo hasta la cintura, con su piel de porcelana y tenía un antifaz color morado con brillo y plumas plateados detrás del antifaz tenía sus ojos perlados y tenía un traje blanco con brillos que se ajustaba a su cuerpo que dejaba ver sus cuervas, delantera muy pronunciada con tacos blancos

Mientras élla hacia su performance por un momento se quedó pensativa porque vio en la mesa del enfrente al chico rubio sin pensarlo bajo del escenario- cosa que no hacía para cuidarse que los hombres que se lanzaban a élla, cosa que en esos momento ellos agradecieron gritando, pero élla se dirigió solamente a la mesa del rubio e hizo que él se levantará, pues allí con él termino su rutina mirándoles ambos a los ojos perdidamente sin importar lo demás , luego vinieron los aplausos de los asistentes que hicieron que ambos reaccionarán a su mágico hechizo élla se fue caminando hacia el escenario ya cuando estaba arriba no dejaba de ver al rubio luego hizo reverencia a los asistentes y se fue del escenario, pues fue allí que Naruto reacciono a lo que había pasado con la chica y se sentó en la silla

Casi al instante Gaara le dijo ¿Qué fue eso Naruto?

¿Eh? … dijo Naruto- mirando a Gaara-, Gaara le repitió la pregunta y finalmente respondió

No lo sé, Gaara ni yo mismo se lo que paso… dijo Naruto

Se fueron de regreso en completo silencio cuando llegaron al departamento de Naruto, él lo único que pudo decir fue gracias por la invitación Gaara nos vemos

Gaara asentía con la cabeza y Naruto entro a su departamento

Parece él que lo paso muy bien y algo me dice que no terminará ahí – soltando una sonrisa por su amigo y se fue.

Al día siguiente Naruto en su departamento estaba haciendo el desayuno como siempre, pero no dejaba de pensar a esa chica del club anoche, mientras iba caminando hacia la mesa sonó su celular luego se sentó en la mesa miro el celular y era su hermana

Aló… dijo Naruto sin mucho ánimo

Como que aló… dijo Naruko

Hola Naruko… dijo Naruto

Hola Naruto ¿Cómo estás? … dijo Naruko

Bien –como ido- dijo Naruto

¿Seguro? … dijo Naruko

Si, ¿porque lo preguntas?... dijo Naruto

Nada, te conozco sé qué te pasa algo hermanito

Bueno si, no te puedo ocultar nada ¿verdad? … dijo Naruto

Cuéntame ¿cómo te fue anoche? Emocionada… dijo Naruko

Si pasa algo, pero no se volverá a repetir… dijo –calmado- Naruto

No, -dijo casi gritando- que le saca el oído a Naruto

Nos juntamos y me cuentas bien lo que paso nos vemos en la cafetería

En cosas de minutos ya estaban en la cafetería Naruto y Naruko tomando un café

¿Me vas a decir lo que paso?… dijo Naruko

Naruto le comenzó a contar todo, después Naruko con su cara de sorpresa y alegría sino tuvieran en un café élla saltaría y gritaría de la emoción

¿Enserio?.. Fue lo dijo Naruko, por eso, tienes esa cara si yo fuera tu estaría igual si me pasará lo mismo

Naruto solo sonrío

En el departamento estaba Hinata con su amiga Ino almorzando y élla estaba pensativa por lo ocurrido anoche en el club

¡Hinata! …dijo Ino

¿Eh?... –mirando a su amiga- …dijo Hinata

Ya cuenta algo te paso te conozco… dijo Ino

Bueno te contaré…-cerrando los ojos y suspirando-...dijo Hinata

Hinata le comenzó a contar lo sucedido a Ino, luego Ino con su cara de sorpresa y emocionada por su amiga

No sé qué me paso, yo no soy así… dijo Hinata

No te preocupes, las cosas pasan por algo- Ino calmada- …dijo Ino

¿Eh? –Sorprendida- ... dijo Hinata

Ino: Eso, las cosas pasan por algo, lo que te paso anoche tal vez sea una señal que es momento que tu sea feliz y no solo te preocupes por los demás como siempre

¿Y era guapo?- con cara traviesa- dijo Ino

¡Ino! – con cara molesta-… dijo Hinata

Hinata: Bueno si es guapísimo, pero la cosa no se queda allí, porque ya me lo he encontrado otras veces

¡Eh!... dijo – Sorprendida- … dijo Ino

Vez lo que digo, las cosas pasan por algo amiga –giñiendole el ojo-

Hinata sonrojada le siguió contando que una vez de lo encontró en la calle casi llegando al paradero y la otro fue en el hotel, pues ahora en el club

Hinata eres una chica con suerte son 3 veces que te lo encuentras… dijo Ino

Pero él no sabe que soy yo, no me conoce… dijo Hinata

Siguieron con el almuerzo en el departamento de Hinata

* * *

Espero sea de su agrado


	3. La Rival

**Hola mis Naruhina! De a poco entiendo como es esta cuenta, ténganme paciencia, sean bienvenidos a mi historia que es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes Gracias a los leen mi historia, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina… Disfruten de esta historia, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

Capítulo 3: La Rival

En la Casa de los Uzumaki, Kushina era de cabello rojo hasta más debajo de la cintura con ojos lilas una mujer amable e impulsiva cuando quiere, élla está aún molesta después de la conversación con Minato porque élla estaba segura que Shion era la persona adecuada para su hijo, solo hizo creer a Minato que no haría nada para terminar de la conversación con Minato, cosa que no le gustaba discutir con su marido decidida llamo a Shion

-Hola querida – con teléfono en el oído- dijo Kushina  
-Hola Kushina-sama… dijo Shion  
Necesitamos hablar…dijo Kushina  
Claro Kushina-sama-… dijo Shion

En la cafería se juntaron Kushina y Shion, ¿De qué quiere hablar Kushina-sama? … dijo Shion  
-¿Tú amas a mi hijo Shion?, pregunto directa Kushina a Shion  
Sorprendida Shion y con una sonrisa miro a Kushina  
-Ya veo...dijo Kushina Entonces necesito tu ayuda para que mi hijo se decida pronto, porque sé que tú eres la más adecuada para él  
-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Kushina-sama?... dijo Shion sorprendida  
-Quiero que enamores a mi hijo y luego que consigas eso te comprometerás con él… dijo Kushina -con una sonrisa-  
Shion, es una chica rubia hasta los hombros con los ojos lilas decidida a cualquier cosa asi que hizo un trato con Kushina

Mientras tanto en la casa de Shion, élla en su habitación con sonrisa en la cara y mirando por la ventana dijo "Naruto te enamorarás de mi te lo juro"  
Comenzando un nuevo día Hinata estaba de camino al hotel pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Ino el fin de semana, ya llegando saludo a sus amigas Tenten y Temari, todos éllas atendieron a los huéspedes del hotel en la recepción y a su vez los botones Kiba, Lee y Sasuke les llevaron las maletas a sus habitaciones a los huéspedes  
A medida iba pasando el día en el hotel Hinata se quedaba pensativa y suspiraba por lo ocurrido en el club el fin de semana pasado cosa que sus amigas notaron y les preguntaron  
-¿Qué te pasa Hinata? , No eres la misma de siempre… dijo Tenten  
-Hinata: No, nada Tenten, es que estoy un poco estresada con un asusto en mi casa, pero nada grave  
-Tu sabes que puedes contar con nosotros… dijo Temari  
-Si lo, chicas gracias –con una sonrisa-… dijo Hinata  
Y siguieron en lo suyo hasta que Kiba fue hablar con éllas y si tenían planes para el fin de semana para invitarlas a salir a las 3  
-No dijeron con ánimo Temari y Tenten  
-¿Y tú Hinata?  
-No sé bien depende lo que digas…dijo Hinata  
-Pues verán hay un club nocturno muy famoso llamado "Noche Estrellada" y quiero invitarlas para vayamos juntos ¿Qué les parece? – Bien alegre - … dijo Kiba  
-¿Eso no es para solo hombres?... dijo Tenten  
-Eso mismo…dijo Temari  
-Eso mismo replico Hinata con un leve sonrojo  
-No es para tanto chicas si lo he conversado con otras personas y dicen que no es así claro son pocos mujeres que van, pero van es solo por diversión Vamos… Dijo Kiba  
-Hinata en sus pensamientos dijo _ese fin de semana tenía que trabajar en el club como siempre_ después de un momento le respondió a Kiba que no podía que iba estar ocupada… dijo Hinata

Lo último que dijo fue que hay una chica muy atractiva que siempre llenaba el lugar y quería verla, cosa que Temari y Tenten dijeron te acompañamos y Hinata se volvía a sonrojar por el comentario de Kiba y le dijo a Hinata, es una lástima que no nos acompañes será en otro momento entonces nos vemos Temari, Tenten dijo Kiba -alzando la mano mientras camina por un pasillo del a volver a su trabajo  
Hinata vamos decían las chicas con ánimo y sonrisas mientras a la vez tecleaban sus computadores te vas a divertir además vas a estar con nosotros que malo puede pasar – siguieron diciendo las chicas-  
No puedo ya les dije que tengo solucionar el asunto de mi casa – cosa que era una mentira- porque tenía que trabajar en el club – cosa que Tenten, Temari ni Kiba , mejor dicho nadie del hotel sabia de la doble vida de Hinata  
En la hora de salida del hotel Hinata iba al paradero suspirando cada momento por los comentarios de sus amigas y Kiba en cierta manera está un poco preocupada de ellos la reconocieran el fin de semana en la noche, pero a la vez está contenta con ambos trabajos porque nunca se estresaba porque eran de diferente horarios y no tan prolongados al menos el horario del Hotel que era de las 8:00 a.m hasta las 14:00 p.m , porque así tenía tiempo de sobra para ensayar su performace de la noche que comenzaba a las 21.00 pm hasta 2:00 pm , cosa que el dueño del club accedió por ser su stripper estelar, porque el dueño no quiere cansar a su estrella con exceso de trabajo sabiendo que élla también trabaja en un hotel como recepcionista

* * *

 **Espero sea de su agrado, les dejo con las modificaciones gracias a sus consejos mis Naruhina**


	4. Comenzó el plan

**Hola mis Naruhina! Ténganme paciencia, sean bienvenidos a mi historia que es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes Gracias a los leen mi historia, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina… Disfruten de esta historia, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

Capítulo 4: Comenzó el plan

Después de conversar con Kushina-sama, Shion está más que ansiosa de poner en marchar su plan de conquista de Naruto, esta tan contenta que no te prestaba atención a nada su amiga Hotaru la miraba negando con la cabeza y diciendo "que planea ahora, nada bueno será de seguro", ellas estaban en una plaza sentada en una banca

-¿Shion que te tiene tan ansiosa? … dijo Hotaru  
-¡Eh! Así es que tengo la oportunidad de estar con Naruto, - sonriendo- …dijo Shion  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- … Dijo Hotaru  
-Tu sabes muy bien que yo amo a Naruto desde siempre y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no voy dejar que se me escape- giño el ojo. … dijo Shion  
-Bien, pero también sabes que Naruto no te ama y no lo hará nunca –Hotaru seria-  
-Deja de ser tan pesimista Hotaru ya lo verás que Naruto estará junto a mi… dijo Shion

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Shion hablo con su amiga Hotaru a su vez también desde Naruto vio a Hinata en el club esa noche, aunque Naruto le iba bien en sus estudios, pero por alguna razón no podía olvidar a Lady, después de que Kiba y sus amigas fueron a verla esa vez Kiba iba todos los fin de semanas y los días que tenía libre para solo verla a élla, cosa que a Hinata le empezaba a incomodar en su trabajo en el hotel cosas que notaron sus amigas

-¿Hinata estas bien? –dijeron ambas preocupadas  
-Si ¿porque lo preguntan chicas?... dijo Hinata  
-Temari: Te notamos distraída como en la luna siempre eres tan despierta cuando se trata del trabajo en el hotel  
-Es verdad algo te pasa Hinata – mirándola bien a los ojos- … dijo Tenten  
-Hinata: _Será que muy pronto tendré que contarles la verdad a mis amigas, porque si sigue así Kiba yendo al club tan seguido no tendré otra alternativa_

* * *

Desde esa vez Shion saco ventaja de ser la hija de los mejores amigos de los padres de Naruto así élla se acerca más a Naruto con pequeños detalles de acompañarlo a cualquier parte cosa que Naruko no le hacía gracia porque Shion pasaba pegado al brazo de Naruto o lo llamaba 4 veces a la semana a cualquier horario como dice Shion ~Para el amor no hay horario~ , pero a su vez a Naruto ya lo estaba cansando porque él solo tenía pensamientos para Lady cosa que su hermana sabia, por eso, Naruko iba averiguar como Shion sabia toda la rutina de Naruto para estar al pendiente de él, pero lo único que no sabía Shion era que Naruto estaba enamorado de otra y con eso a su favor –sonrió Naruko-  
Naruto a petición de su padre iba al hotel ese día Martes entrando se dirigió a la recepción allí estaban a Temari, Tenten y Hinata –con un leve sonrojo-

-Buenas tardes… dijo Naruto  
-Buenas tardes… dijeron todas, pero Hinata -casi tartamudeando-  
-Vengo a ver a mi padre ¿está aún en el hotel?- pregunto… dijo Naruto  
-Si joven Uzumaki le dijo Tenten  
-Gracias -se despidió con una reverencia-…dijo Naruto y se fue por el pasillo mientras Hinata lo miraba con un sonrojo  
Después de varios minutos Naruto venia de regreso a la recepción entregándole una carpeta a Temari diciendo esto te lo manda mi padre  
-Gracias Joven Uzumaki… dijo Temari  
-De nada… dijo Naruto

Antes de irse miro fijamente a Hinata que estaba tecleando en su computadora sin saber que la estaban mirando cuando sintió algo miro hacia Naruto y se sonrojo y él le sonrió  
Nos vemos chicas dijo despidiéndose haciendo una reverencia y fue a la salida del hotel  
-Que tengan un buen día… dijo Naruto  
-Igualmente Joven Uzumaki… dijeron Temari y Tenten  
Hinata miró fijamente por donde se había ido Naruto

Naruto caminando por las calles pensaba en el cierto parecido que tenía Hinata con Lady y por hacer esa relación sonrió que nadie le podía borrar esa sonrisa, porque en cierta manera veía en Hinata a Lady, la chica hermosa del club que por periodos de exámenes no a podía ir a verla nuevamente, pero se moría por verla de nuevo

* * *

 **Me alegra que les gusta mi historia ... ¿Que les parece este capituko? Nos vemos**


	5. La Peticíón

**Hola mis Naruhina! Ténganme paciencia, sean bienvenidos a mi historia que es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes Gracias a los leen mi historia, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina… Disfruten de esta historia, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar**

 **Gracias de verdad por el apoyo a mi historia**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

Capítulo 5: La Petición

En el departamento estaban Naruto y Naruko almorzando por razones de estudios y Shion no pasaban tiempos juntos, estaban hablando de cosas triviales hasta que Naruko se acordó de algo

-¿Naruto tú no has notado algo raro en Shion últimamente?-pregunto Naruto  
-¿A qué te refieres Naruko? –mirándola-  
-Ah, su comportamiento obsesivo contigo, que te llame hasta en la madrugada, pero menos mal que no les hace caso a Shion – suspirando-  
-Ahora que lo dices es cierto está obsesionada demasiado diría yo  
-Bien, porque tengo la sospecha que no está actuando sola en esa "conquista" que tiene por ti  
-¿Tú dices que alguien la ayuda a estar cerca de mí?- sorprendido-  
-Naruko: Si, piensa quien puede ser, porque esa persona sabe muy bien lo que haces todos los días para que Shion esté tan atenta a sus pasos

En ese momento piensan ambos como si dos cabezas piensan mejor que una  
-Mmmmmm a ver  
-¿Quién puede ser?  
¡Mamaaaaá! … dijeron ambos –mirándose-  
-Como no se nos ocurrió antes  
-¿Por qué mamá haría una cosa así? – Pensativo-  
-Naruko: Bueno los dos sabemos que élla quiere que te comprometas con Shion como sea porque según élla Shion te conviene, pues también sabemos que cuando está decidida a algo no para hasta conseguirlo  
-Suspiraron- dijeron mamá no se cansa ¿verdad?  
-Pero no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo –giño el ojo-  
-¿Naruto te puedo preguntar algo? –Naruko seria-  
-Sí, claro- con una sonrisa-  
-¿Te gusta la stripper Lady, verdad? – Con cara traviesa-  
Con una cara de sorpresa y un sonrojo que cubría la cara miro a Naruko  
-Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, tu sabes que cuentas conmigo, prefiero a una Stripper de cuñada que a una loca como lo es Shion –giño el ojo con una sonrisa-  
-Naruto: Bien, gracias Naruko no es nada, pero ahora que hablamos de élla te contaré algo que me paso el martes fui al hotel por petición de papá y cuando me iba yendo mire a Hinata, una de las recepcionistas de hotel unos segundos la encontré muy parecida a Lady, pero claro no le dije nada para no incomodarla  
-Naruko: ¿En serio? …dijo Naruko – con su cara de sorpresa- increíble otro misterio que resolver déjamelo a mí Naruto yo me encargo de averiguar los 2 misterios que están a la vista, pero no le digas a nada a nadie hasta estar seguros, pero ya sabemos que mamá está detrás el comportamiento de Shion contigo, por eso, te pido que aguante hermanito hasta tener pruebas de lo que hace mamá para desenmascararla delante de papá, porque sabes cómo es mamá  
-De acuerdo Naruko se lo dejaré a la detective Uzumaki que haga su trabajo tranquila ¿te parece? , cuando tengas algo lo comentemos aquí sin interrupciones  
-Naruko: Bien, perfecto hermanito y cuando tenga algo también de Lady lo comentamos igual así mamá no habrá que su hijo se enamoró de una Stripper, y no cualquier Stripper sino de la más famosa Stripper de todo Japón –giño el ojo-

Luego vieron una película se reían con esa película cómica hasta que llegó la hora de que se fuera Naruko, en la puerta ambos

-Naruko: Ya me voy hermanito –lo abrazo-  
-Bien cuídate saludos a los papás de mi parte  
-Cualquier cosa te llamo o vengo de lo que averigüe  
-Bien gracias detective Uzumaki – sonriendo-  
-Bien estimado cliente- sonriendo- y le dio otro abrazo-

Naruko se fue desde departamento de Naruto y llego a la casa de sus padres era tarde, pero tenía una gran excusa por si le preguntaban sus padres

* * *

 **Cada día me sorprende su apoyo a mi historia, soy primeriza en esto he intento seguir sus consejos para que lo mas clara posible con mi historia ... Nos vemos mis Naruhina!**


	6. La Investigacíon

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean bienvenidos a mi historia es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina… Disfruten de esta historia, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

Capítulo 6: La Investigación

Pasaron unos días de la conversación de los hermanos Uzumaki en el departamento de Naruto, Naruko ya pensaba cómo hacer para saber algo primero de "Lady" a que mientras estaba en receso en el instituto Konoha pensaba _Después de clases me voy al hotel para ver qué tan parecida era Hinata, la recepcionista a Lady–_ con una sonrisa-

-En ese momento llegaron sus amigas Ayame y Karin a buscarla ya que no la encontraban

-¿Aquí estabas? Karin, quien de cabello rojo largo con ojos negros con lentes de media altura igual que Naruko

-Te estábamos buscando por todos lados Ayame, quien de cabello castaño largo con los ojos negros

-Ah, lo siento, ¿qué quieren chicas? – pregunto

-Nada que ya se nos hace tarde para la otra clase y en tu estas en la luna parece

Si vamos –tirando de ambas-

Luego de terminar las clases Naruko se fue al hotel como tenía planeado –llego casi corriendo y muy agitada- fue recibida por Temari, Hinata y Tenten, quien veía de regreso a la recepción

-¿Está bien señorita Uzumaki? -agarrándola del brazo-

-Si, gracias –sonriendo-

¿Qué necesita señorita? –amablemente-

Naruko quedo sorprendida con Hinata, ya que Naruto les describió muy bien a Hinata y a Lady así que cierta manera su hermano tenía razón que se parecían al menos en los ojos perlados , pero no servía mucho que digamos, luego Naruko negó con la cabeza para salir de su sorpresa

Hinata volvía a repetir a la pregunta y Naruko respondió

-Ah… ¿Vengo a ver a mi padre está en el hotel?-dijo para no se viera sospechoso lo que venía hacer-

-Esta con los botones del hotel -llegando a la recepción caminado por el pasillo

-Gracias con una reverencia siguió por el pasillo – con una mano en la boca- pensando como acercarse a Hinata sin ser sospechosa y vaya que tienen un leve parecido quizás mi hermano tiene razón

Al rato regresaba por el pasillo seguía pensando como lo haría para acercarse a Hinata

-¡Lo tengo!- un puño en la mano-

-¿Le pasa algo señorita Uzumaki?... –Mirándola-

-No, nada Temari gracias- sonriendo- es algo para el instituto…dijo Naruko

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre señorita Uzumaki?-sorprendida-

-Así es cierto mil disculpa por no decirle, es que yo le pedí el listado de trabajadores del hotel a mi padre por cualquier cosa y así como me aprendí sus nombres chicas-giño el ojo con una sonrisa-

-Un placer Tenten, Temari y Hinata - Un abrazo a cada una-

-El placer es de nosotras señorita Uzumaki

-Esperando que nos llevemos de maravillas y tengan un buen día chicas – saliendo del hotel-

-Igualmente señorita Uzumaki… dijeron todas

Después de esa visita al hotel Naruko se había hecho amiga de las recepcionistas del hotel, ahora que tenía algo de confianza en éllas un día fue al hotel después de clases para hablar con Hinata

-¡Hola Chicas!

-Hola señorita Uzumaki… dijeron todas

-Hinata te puedo preguntar algo

-Sí, claro – extrañada-

-¿A qué hora sales del trabajo?

-A las 2 de la tarde, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No es nada malo, es que quiero hablar contigo eso es todo

-Ah, está bien

-Entonces te espero, nos vemos- alzando la mano saliendo del hotel

Luego era la salida de Hinata del hotel y Naruko la esperaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada del hotel quien ya salía y la abrazo después comenzaron a caminar hasta el paradero

-¿Y bien de qué quieres hablar señorita Uzumaki?

-No, Hinata nada de Señorita ¿de acuerdo? – giño el ojo-

-Bien, pero dentro del hotel como siempre ¿de acuerdo? – Con una sonrisa-

-Bien trato

-Lo pasa que quiero conocerte mas ya que me caes muy bien más que Tenten y Temari, pero no se lo digas a las chicas ¿de acuerdo?-sonriendo-

Se fueron conversando todo el camino hasta llegar al paradero como si fueran amigas toda la vida

Hinata le comentaba como llego al hotel *sin contar que era stripper* a Naruko, pues Naruko le conto toda su vida a Hinata tanto que a veces de reían dentro la conversa hasta que llego el taxi

-Nos vemos y abrazo a Naruko

-Nos vemos Hinata cuídate

Había llegado el fin de semana y como habían quedado los hermanos se juntaron en el departamento de Naruto a ver todo lo que había averiguado la detective Uzumaki como le dice Naruto a Naruko ya que Naruto no tenía tiempo más que los fin de semana porque estaba en los exámenes finales

-Naruto primero decidí comenzar por Hinata, verás me hice amiga de élla y me conto que su mejor amiga Ino le había recomendado trabajar en el hotel porque necesitaba trabajo urgente porque tiene una hermana menor que está estudiando ya sabes todo eso élla es Hanabi y a su primo Neji que trabaja en una empresa muy cerca de la casa familiar de ellos , pero efectivamente tiene un parecido a Lady al menos en los ojos perlados, pero para saber de Lady tendríamos que ir al club nocturno "Noche Estrellada" para conocerla mejor ¿no crees? Hermanito, si quieres te acompaño

-¿Qué te parece si vamos el próximo fin de semana a verla?-giño el ojo-

-¡Ya basta! Naruko –sonrojado-

-Ya que no has podido verla desde entonces sería perfecto y así hacemos varias cosas a la vez y así conozco a mi querida cuñada- giño el ojo-

-¡Basta! –Molesto-

-No te enojes hermanito es una bromita, bueno bromita tiene poco porque es la pura verdad y no tiene nada de malo de querer conocer a mi querida cuñada –sonriendo-

-Naruto suspiro – No te detendrás hermanita ¿verdad?

-No me detendré jamás – moviendo un dedo índice- con una sonrisa

-Entonces está decidido iremos el próximo fin de semana al club

-Bien, te paso a buscar hermanita el sábado para iremos el club


	7. El Reencuentro

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean bienvenidos a mi historia es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina… Disfruten de esta historia, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo a mi historia, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues se lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

Capítulo 7: El Reencuentro

Iba pasando la semana Naruko estaba ansiosa de que llegará el fin de semana, pero a su vez Naruto estaba nervioso por verla después de esa vez que fue con Gaara, Naruto estaba tan nervioso que tuvo que contarle a Gaara lo iba a ser el fin de semana con Naruko

-¿Enserio harán eso?- sorprendido-

-Si, amigo

-¿A qué viene esto Naruto?-pregunto extrañado-

-Naruto: A que una de las recepcionistas del hotel se parece a Lady, pues bien mi hermana estuvo averiguando sobre Hinata, una de las recepcionistas, pero averiguo no mucho según Naruko podemos averiguar sobre Lady si vamos al club

-Gaara: Ah, ya veo Naruto, pero ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Si élla no le morderá sino te bailarás o estas así élla te baila a ti como la otra vez –giño el ojo-

-Si, muy gracioso- volteo la cara molesto-

-Bien, perdón, pero sabía que esa noche no iba a quedar allí –mirándolo a los ojos-

* * *

Llego el día, durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde Naruko estaba seleccionando que ponerse para la noche, tanto que la pillo y solo falta minutos para que llegará Naruto a buscarla así que se puso un vestido verde claro con escote no muy pronunciado con brillos junto con una chaqueta negra y tacos negros bolso verde para el cabello se hizo una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura, en eso tocan la puerta

-Hola Papá, Mamá, quien vestía un traje completo Beige con camisa celeste

-Hola hijo- Abrazo Kushina a Naruto-

-Hola hijo – Abrazo Minato-

En ese momento bajaba Naruko, que se veía preciosa y así aparentaba unos 20 años así que no tendrían problema para entrar es más menos tendrían porque la familia Uzumaki era respetaba por todo Japón por sus grandes negociones de hoteles

-Hola Naruko esta hermosa –tomándole la mano-

-Hola Naruto gracias, tu estas guapísimo

-¿Lista?

-Si, vamos

-Que los disfruten… dijeron los padres

* * *

En la limosina de Naruto iban los hermanos cada uno con sus respectivos nervios y ansiosos de ver a Lady, la reina de la noche para calmar los nervios se fueron conversando sobre Gaara y a su vez Naruto le contó a Naruko porque se lo contó a Gaara rompiendo en cierta manera la promesa que se hicieron esa vez en cosas de minutos llegaron

-Bienvenida al club "Noche Estrellada"

-Wooow así que aquí trabaja mí querida cuñada

-Ya vas a empezar Naruko

Lo miro y le dio una sonrisa y le dijo Vamos en eso Naruto se bajó y ayudo a Naruko a bajar de la limosina luego entraron en el club y se sentaron el mesa del enfrente del escenario como la última vez se apagaron las luces e iluminaron el escenario comenzaron los aplausos de la noche

Entraron a escena las chicas con sus antifaces colores y trajes brillantes, quieres eran teloneras para la estrella principal de la noche, ya estaban por terminar cuando comenzaron las mesas a gritar a Lady

¡Lady! ¡Lady!... gritaban todos para sorpresa de Naruko que nunca imagino la popularidad de Lady, ella sabía que era famosa, pero no imagino que tanto

Mientras tanto Naruko hablaba con Naruto de Lady, esperando que subiera al escenario

-Naruko: Mmmm Naruto tendrás problemas cuando estés con Lady, porque élla sí que es muy popular –giño el ojo

Naruto solo se sonrojaba ante el comentario de su hermana

Lady entro al escenario con su pelo azulado suelto con su antifaz morado con brillo y plumas plateadas detrás ojos perlados que por alguna razón brillan con su traje blanco con brillo y tacos blancos, élla está haciendo su performance cuando de repente ve a la mesa del enfrente al chico rubio y como la otra vez bajo del escenario y dirigió a su mesa y termino tu performance con él, los demás aplaudían y gritaban, mientras Naruko sonreía al verlos juntos, pues ellos se miraron y por un impulso de Lady lo besó todos dejaron callados al ver lo que pasaba, mientras Naruko era la más feliz y agradecía por estar allí en ese momento para ver ese beso entre ellos, pero no es cualquier beso es un beso con pasión, según Naruko , quien veía todo de cerca, justo en ese momento se paró la música y ellos volvieron a la realidad, mientras todos aplaudían y silbaban lo que habían visto hace momentos atrás, élla volvía al escenario pensativa por lo que acaba de hacer, mientras veía al rubio en shock ayudado por Naruko a sentarse, élla se retiró del escenario

-Woow Naruto sí que fuiste el hombre de la noche junto con Lady si yo no hubiera venido no te lo hubiera creído hermanito eres un hombre con suerte y la envidia de los demás

-"Vamos" fue lo único que Naruto pudo decir después de lo ocurrido

-Bien vamos, pero yo manejo porque tú no estás en condiciones hermanito

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina cada vez más interesante ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Nos vemos mis Naruhina Lectores**


	8. Reflexión

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean bienvenidos a mi primer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina… Disfruten de esta historia, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo a mi historia, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues se lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

Capítulo 8: Reflexión

En todo el camino al departamento de Naruto ninguno hablo, luego llegaron Naruko abrió el departamento ya que Naruto aún seguía en estado de shock lo ayudo a sentarse en el sofá al instante después llamo a la casa de sus padres que se quedaría con Naruto esa noche

-Naruto ¿Estas bien? –preocupada-

-¿Eh?, Si estoy bien

-Naruko: ¡Toma necesitas comer! Le decía Naruko mientras le pasaba un té caliente y unos panecillos

-Mejor hermanito -un poco aliviada-

-Sí, no te preocupes

En el departamento de Naruto habían 2 habitaciones al frente una frente a la otra, pues se fueron a dormir, pero poco pudieron dormir porque Naruko estaba preocupada por su hermano y Naruto aún no asimilaba bien lo ocurrido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de Hinata, élla tampoco pudo dormir por lo que había hecho anoche

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? Yo no soy así se decía a si misma mirando el techo de su habitación en ese momento le mando a un mensaje a Ino

 **.:** Ven lo más rápido posible por favor Ino , te quiero Hinata **:.**

Mientras esperaba señales de Ino, Hinata hizo su cuarto, desayuno hasta ya había hecho el almuerzo por la angustia que tenía por lo que hizo anoche en eso tocaron la puerta

-Hola Hinata

-Hola Ino -sin ánimo-

-¿Qué te paso amiga? –Preocupada-

-Pasa, pasa - y sentaron a la mesa almorzar temprano, pero Hinata no tocaba su comida-

-Hinata ¿Qué te pasa? Cuéntame - tomándole la mano

-Bueno te contaré –suspirando con un leve sonrojo- le comienzo a contar todo lo sucedido anoche en el club con el rubio e Ino con sus ojos como plato y la mano en la boca no da crédito a lo que escuchaba

-¡Hinata! Eres la mejor – Tomándola de los hombros- con una gran sonrisa

-Es enserio Ino -sonrojada-

-Ino: Sé que es en serio amiga, pero no te preocupes sé que tu no acostumbras hacer esas cosas en tu trabajo, pero fue el corazón que hablo por ti esa noche

-¿Eh? Sin entender-miraba confundida a Ino-

Hinata, amiga lamento informarte que te enamoraste del rubio – con una mano en la cara mirándola-

Hinata ponía cara de sorpresa a lo que escuchaba de su amiga Ino con un leve sonrojo-

-¿Cómo es posible eso? Ni siquiera hablo con él, solo veo a veces cuando va al hotel y eso es todo

-Para las cosas solo manda el corazón no la razón amiga

-No se cómo lo miraré cuando vaya al hotel después de lo sucedido con él

-Ino: A seguir adelante amiga solo el tiempo y destino lo dirán si tú y Joven Uzumaki son uno para el otro – Abrazando a Hinata muy fuerte

Después de la conversa almorzaron hablando cosas triviales de ambas, luego vieron con una película comiendo palomitas caseras con bebidas en el sofá

Luego siguieron con su sesión de belleza como le dice Ino se refrescaron sus rostros mascaras de palta, después se hicieron la maniquiur, vinieron revistas de moda, entre esas y otras más pasaron el resto de la tarde

Hasta que llego el atardecer que le aviso a Ino que tenía que irse ya en la puerta del departamento

-No te preocupes amiga, tu corazón ya te dio la respuesta ahora tú tienes que reaccionar o lo perderás por no actuar a tiempo

-Mmmm está bien Ino, pero no te prometo nada –calmada-

-Bien – apretándole las manos y con una sonrisa-

Se fue del departamento de Hinata, élla cerró la puerta -apoya en la puerta-

-¿Enamorada yo del Joven Uzumaki?

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir compartiendo esta historia que la hice en solo 4 días cada vez más interesante ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Nos vemos mis Naruhina Lectores**


	9. ¿La verdad en peligro?

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean bienvenidos a mi primer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina… Disfruten de esta historia, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo a mi historia, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues se lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

Capítulo 9: ¿La verdad en peligro?

Comenzando una nueva semana, después de terminar su trabajo en el hotel Hinata se dirigía a club pensando: _Menos mal que el Joven Uzumaki no apareció en el hotel hoy, porque si lo hacía yo no podría verlo a la cara aunque él va a veces al hotel, pero yo rogando que no lo apareciera hoy_ – suspiro- Hinata llegando al club

-Hola Lady, dueño del club, quien es alto, cabello blanco con ojos negros él siempre llamaba a sus bailarinas por su nombre artístico

-Hola Kakashi ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Lady ¿Quiero hablar contigo? –con una sonrisa-

-Claro –con reverencia-

Entraron a la oficina de Kakashi y sentaron a conversar como 2 amigos de toda la vida hablaron de todo, pero Kakashi se puso serio un momento y preocupado a la vez

-Lady, las demás chicas me contaron lo que paso el fin de semana aquí – Mirándola

-Ah, lo siento Kakashi no era mi intención – con leve sonrojo-

-No te preocupes Lady, está bien, pero sabes que yo me preocupo por ti eres como hija para mi aparte de ser mi Stripper estelar

-Si lo sé, tendré cuidado para la próxima vez Kakashi, gracias por preocuparte por mi

-Para que hagas eso hay una razón ¿verdad Lady?

-Hinata: Si, pero ni yo misma comprendo – con un leve sonrojo- es que hay un chico rubio que se sienta enfrente al escenario, pues es él le que me hace hacer cosas que no acostumbro hacer

-Ya veo –sorprendido-, pero aun así si quieres hacerlo hazlo, pero con cuidado –tomándola del mentón- te podré guardias cuando estés bajo el escenario

-Pero no es siempre Kakashi, él viene a veces al club

-Aun así, no quiero que te lastimen esos hombres que ponen como locos cuando te ven

-Gracias Kakashi –Abrazándolo-

-De nada Lady –Abrazándola-

-Pero ese chico te gusta ¿Verdad Lady?

-Ah -con un leve sonrojo-

-Ya veo –con una sonrisa-

Se levantaron a la salir de la oficina de Kakashi

* * *

En el departamento de Naruto estaban los hermanos conversando sobre el club cuando a Naruko se acordó de ese momento

-Es increíble Lady –Emocionada-

-Si Naruko es increíble

-Ahora entiendo porque te enamoraste de élla

-Mmmm si gracias – con la cara como tomate-

Naruko sonrió al ver a la cara de su hermano, élla es feliz si su hermano es feliz y no quiera verlo deprimido con la idea de mamá sobre Shion

-Naruto ahora me dedicaré a desmascarar a mamá y Shion ¿Te parece?

-Bien, pero ándate con cuidado con éllas son especiales

-Si lo sé, hermanito –giño el ojo-

* * *

En la cafetería estaban Ino y Hinata tomándose un café como hace tiempo no lo hacían hablando como le había ido a Ino con su galería de fotos, élla es fotógrafa

-¿Cómo te fue Ino? – Tomando un poco de café-

-Excelente –mirando a su amiga-

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu rubio? – Con cara traviesa-

-¡Ino!- molesta-

-Jajaja –sonriendo- Está bien

-Pero en algún momento le tendrás que contar la verdad a tu rubio, por lo visto tu rubio está enamorado de ti, por lo que me contaste, por la manera que te correspondió el beso que le diste esa noche

-¿Tú crees Ino?

-Claro que si estoy segurísima amiga mía-giño de ojo-

-Mmm aunque para ser te sincera a veces pienso lo mismo – sonrojada-

-Ya veo, ya lo vas aceptando que te enamoraste del Joven Uzumaki

Mientras en un lugar muy cerca de éllas estaba Shion pensativa por lo escuchado

-¿De qué verdad hablarán? … dijo Shion –con la mano en la boca-

-Interesante y se fue de allí

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir compartiendo esta historia cada vez más interesante ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Nos vemos mis Naruhina Lectores**


	10. Deseos de Navidad

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean bienvenidos a mi primer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina… Disfruten de esta historia, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar**

 **Y pensar que iba a hacer solo un fanfiction por diversión y ahora tengo una lista de ideas para mis próximos fanfiction, pues no doy listado o nombres porque ni yo misma se cómo llamarán estos fanfiction, pero único que les diré es que este es el primero de varios más solo ténganme paciencia, pues no es de un dia para otro, todo tiene su tiempo y dedicación a "mis trabajos" como me gusta llamarlos**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo a mi historia, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues se lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Deseos de Navidad

Había llegado a Japón la época navideña y con ellos todo estaban felices tanto que en especial la familia Uzumaki, para esas fechas cerraban el Hotel para sus trabajadores pueden pasar con sus familias, eso ya era una tradición, todos sus trabajadores se lo agradecían de corazón

Esa noche como siempre la familia Uzumaki se reunía, es decir, Naruto iba a la casa de sus padres para estar juntos como familia en la mesa, pero antes de cenar tenía que pedir un deseo, después de haberlo pedido podía comenzar a cenar

-Minato: _Deseo que mis hijos sean felices siempre con la persona que ellos decidan_

-Kushina: _Yo deseo que mi hijo este con Shion como es debido_

 _-Naruto: Deseo de todo corazón poder conocer a la persona que amo_

-Naruko: _Yo deseo de verdad poder conocer a mi querida cuñada, sin conocerla en persona le tengo un cariño especial_

-Jiraya: _Deseo que mis sobrinos encuentren la felicidad en especial mi sobrino regalón Naruto_

Luego comenzaron a cenar con conversación entre risas y secretos pasaron la noche la familia Uzumaki

* * *

En la casa familiar de los Hyuuga están como siempre ellos junto a Ino, que ya era parte de la familia así que antes de cenar decían sus deseos

Neji: _Deseo que sigamos tan unidos como siempre_

Hinata: _Yo deseo que Hanabi cumpla todos sus sueños_

Hanabi: _Deseo de todo corazón que mi hermana encuentre la felicidad y no se preocupe tanto por los demás_

 _Ino: Deseo con todo el alma que mi amiga sea feliz con el Joven Uzumaki_

Después comenzaron a cenar con conversación y risas por las cosas que decía Hanabi que siempre terminaban riéndose a carcajadas todos

* * *

En la casa de Shion, élla no era de celebrar como todo nunca tenia ánimo para celebrar estas fechas, pero aun así igual pedía su deseo

Mirando la ventana con caía la nieve y una copa de vino en la mano dijo

-Shion: _Deseo en este momento saber de qué verdad hablaban esas chicas la otra vez_ porque esa chica de cabello cortó siento que tiene algo que ver con Naruto y si es así lo averiguaré y se lo voy a cobrar lo juro- bebiendo el vino-

Así cada uno tenía su deseo en navidad que de alguna manera siempre se cumplía en el trascurso del año

Pasaron algunos días después de Navidad, pues Naruko después de clases se dedicó a seguir a su madre durante unas 2 semanas sin que su madre lo notara y ese día la vio extraña a los demás días porque siempre hablaba por teléfono misteriosamente y élla escucho una pequeña conversación

-Hola querida- en voz baja-

-Hola Kushina-sama

-Nos juntamos en la plaza en 20 minutos

-Está bien Kushina-sama

Luego corto Kushina rápido mirando para todas partes de la casa para ver si nadie escucho luego salido de la casa casi corriendo y Naruko miro esa reacción con sorpresa así que la siguió

* * *

Ya en la plaza Shion esperaba a Kushina sentada en una banca mirando una revista y ese momento llego Kushina media agitada

-Hola Kushina-sama ¿Esta bien?

-Si linda, no te preocupes cuéntame lo que tienes que decirme

-Shion: Bien, pues verá la otra vez vi a los 2 chicas hablando en un café y creo que una de éllas tiene que ver con Naruto

-Sorprendida- Kushina ¿Por qué dices eso linda?

-Porque tengo una corazonada que puede ser cierto ya Naruto no quiere nada conmigo

-Mmmm Bien linda entonces averigua bien y con eso desmarcaremos a esa chica ante Naruto y nosotras lograremos lo que queremos

Mientras Naruko escuchaba no da crédito lo mala que pudiera ser su madre con tal de conseguir lo que quería y a la vez tenía más información quizás de Hinata, pero tenía que seguir averiguando, luego se fue a casa

Cuando Shion caminaba por la calle se cruzó con 2 chicos que hablaban de Lady, la famosa stripper y élla sin querer escucho la conversación de los chicos a sus espaldas

-Menma: De verdad Sai que Lady baila espectacular es una Diosa

-Sai: Así, ¿Entonces iré?

-Bien iremos juntos a verla, a ver si él no está presente este fin de semana

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque hay un rubio de ojos azules que cuando va es el único que consigue que élla baje del escenario y baile para él

-Sai: ¿Enserio Menma?

\- Así es

Luego de escuchar esos chicos Shion no daba crédito que ese chico del que hablaban era Naruto y estaba decidida a ir a ese club para ver esa stripper y a Naruto

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina este capítulo lo hice en Diciembre gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir compartiendo esta historia cada vez más interesante ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Nos vemos mis Naruhina Lectores**


	11. Problemas en el club

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean bienvenidos a mi primer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo a mi historia, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues se lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Problemas en el Club

Después de escuchar a su madre con Shion Naruko llamo a Naruto para conversar y se juntaron en el departamento de Naruto, pues Naruko le comenzó a contar lo que había escuchado y deducido a esa conversa Naruto quedo sorprendido

-Así que mi mamá es capaz de eso y mucho más

-Si hermanito ni se diga de Shion

-Naruto: Es verdad Naruko, pero no más que me llamo la atención es lo que decían de Hinata, élla no tiene nada que ver en todo esto

\- Pero aun así tenemos que tener cuidado

-Es verdad

-Vamos al club mañana hermanito a pasarlo bien un rato

-Está bien, porque nunca que puedo convencer de lo contrario

* * *

Ya era Sábado por la noche Naruko estaba lista con su vestido negro hasta las rodillas con chaqueta blanca de manga larga, zapatos blancos y bolso negro con su cabello en una cola de caballo en espera de su hermano, en eso tocaron la puerta y era él con un traje gris completo con camisa negra y zapatos negro luego salieron

En minutos llegaron a club se sentaron en la mesa de enfrente del escenario, era el mejor lugar según Naruto en espera de comenzará el show a su vez también llego Shion, con un vestido rojo corto y pronunciado con bolso y zapatos negros con una trenza en su cabello se sentó en una esquina del escenario donde podía ver a Naruto y Naruko sentados

En ese momento se apagaron las luces que iluminaban el lugar y solo había luz en el escenario y comenzaron las chicas a bailar como sabia a hacerlo pasaron los minutos y todos pedían a Lady como todas las noches en instantes apareció Lady en el escenario y comenzó su performance tan sensual como siempre élla se dio la vuelta a vio al rubio con su acompañante como siempre sucedía cada vez que Naruto estaba presente , élla hacia una mitad en el escenario y la otra mitad junto al Naruto que en cierta forma se le hizo una costumbre que los asistentes agradecían que él fuera el responsable que élla bajara porque Lady nunca en sus demás presentaciones bajaba del escenario y cuando termino de bailar élla le volvió a robar un beso a Naruto, pero esta vez Naruto la agarro de la cintura para besarla mejor y es en ese momento Shion no podía creer lo que veía así que en un ataque rabia se dirigió hacia la mesa de Naruto dio vuelta a Lady y le pego una cachetada que casi la vota al suelo si no hubiera sido por Naruto élla estaría en suelo Naruko no lo creía lo que veía y le pregunto a Shion

-¿Qué haces aquí Shion? –molesta-

-Mmm vine a ver si ese rumor que dicen era cierto

-¿Estás bien Lady?- mirándola-

Élla lo asintió y fue ayudada por los guardias que Kakashi le había hablado antes y se retiró

-Sí, ¿qué haces aquí Shion? –Indignado-

-Viene a ver que hacia mi prometido aquí ¿Por qué no es la primera vez, verdad?

-Que te importa entrometida- molesta-

-Mejor vete Shion-indignado-

Luego Shion se fue contenta con lo sucedido y ahora tenía que seguir a esa chica de cabello corto para terminar de descubrir a esa chica, a su vez Naruto, Naruko y los demás asistentes también se fueron del club los hermanos se fueron comentando lo sucedido hasta llegar a al departamento de Naruto ya que sus padres están de viaje, pues durante todo el día domingo Hinata trato de ocultarse el golpe de la cara para que nadie la reconociera, pero fue imposible ya que era muy notorio así que tuvo que inventar una excusa por si preguntaban en el hotel y también rogaba que Naruto y Naruko no fueran al hotel mañana lunes

Llego el día Lunes Hinata como todo los días llegaba al hotel se encontró con sus amigas Tenten y Temari que inevitable le preguntaron que le pasaba y élla contento

-Hola Chicas

-Hola HInata…dijeron

-¿Pero qué te paso? … dijeron ambas

-Ah, esto es que el fin de semana mientras caminaba por la calle una persona me confundió con otro y me pego, aquí la consecuencia del golpe

-Ah, pero no te hizo nada mas ¿Verdad? –preocupadas ambas-

\- No, no se preocupen

Así paso todo el día en el hotel no había trabajador que no le preguntaba a Hinata lo que le paso, así se la llevo Hinata entre trabajo y explicaciones a sus compañeros cosa que Tenten y Temari la miraban aún preocupadas por élla en ese momento entraban Naruto y Naruko al hotel cuando miraron a Hinata de lejos

-Mira Naruto-señalando la recepción.

-¿Qué pasa Naruko?-Mirando donde apuntaba Naruko-

Sorprendido- de ver a Hinata con la misma cachetada que Lady, pero en menor grado como un moretón

Se acercaron a la recepción sin preguntarle a Hinata preguntaron por su padre y se fueron por el pasillo comentando lo que vieron con Hinata

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir compartiendo esta historia cada vez más interesante, pues digamos que ya entramos en su recta final de esta historia que por lo visto ha sido de su agrado… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Nos vemos mis Naruhina Lectores**


	12. La Verdad

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean bienvenidos a mi primer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo a mi historia, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues se lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 12: La Verdad

Caminando de regreso a la recepción los hermanos Uzumaki hablaban como podría saber más de Hinata/Lady, pues como siempre Naruko tenía algo en mente, pero Naruto estaba preocupado por lo que haría su hermana

-Tranquilo Naruto

-Contigo nunca se sabe Naruko

-Está bien, ven acércate hermanito- con una seña con la mano-

Naruto se acercó y escucho a la idea de Naruko y no lo podía creer que iba a hacer su hermana-mirando a Hinata que estaba tecleando

* * *

Luego salieron del hotel ambos Naruto se fue primero porque tenía que juntarse con Gaara un proyecto de Universidad que terminar y Naruko se quedó a fuera del hotel a esperar a Hinata que terminará su jornada de trabajo, luego de 2 horas de espera salió Hinata

-¡Hinata!

-Hola Naruko

-¿Hinata tienes tiempo para que me acompañes a un lugar?

-Mmmm sí –mirandola-

-Que bien vamos

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la limosina que había dejado estacionada Naruto cerca del hotel para Naruko y Hinata llegaran a su departamento

-Sube le dijo a Hinata –con una sonrisa-

-Está bien

* * *

En el camino hablaron de como Naruko ya manejaba siendo menor de edad entre otros cosas y luego llegaron a una tienda a vitriniar para que Hinata no sospechará lo que iba a pasar más tarde salieron con varias bolsas ambas se subieron a la limosina y ahora se dirigía al departamento de Naruto y eso Hinata pregunto porque no conocía el lugar donde se dirigían

-Naruko ¿A dónde vamos?

-Sorpresa Hinata –giño el ojo-

Hinata sonrió y suspiraba por no saber dónde la llevaba Naruko luego de unos minutos llegaron

-Llegamos -con una sonrisa-

Hinata la miro y sonrió después se bajaron y Naruko toco la puerta y abrió Naruto- con una sonrisa-

-Hola Naruko, Hinata dejándolas pasar

-Hola hermanito –con un beso-

-Hola Joven Uzumaki-con una reverencia-

-Bien Nada de formalidad Hinata ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien Naruto

Pasaron unos minutos los 3 tomaron un café con dulces conversaron de todo hasta que Naruko le pregunto a Hinata lo de su golpe y se tensó e intento explicarle lo mismo que había explicado en el hotel, pero Naruko la mira a los ojos tomándolas de las manos

-Hinata tranquila nadie te juzgara tranquila

Naruto la miro y en cierta manera le daba tranquilidad a Hinata

-Hinata-suspiro- Está bien

-Bueno como empiezo, yo soy como cualquier persona con estudios y un título en manos , mi título es Secretaria, pero por alguna razón que desconozco siempre que intentaba buscar trabajo no había vacantes en todos los lugares que había ido, un día en la tarde en mi departamento, que me regalo mi primo Neji yo estaba pensando cómo encontrar trabajo y sonó mi celular era Kakashi, un amigo de mi padre Hiashi, él se había enterado de la muerte de mis padres, sabia de mí y los míos desde siempre, él me llamó ofreciéndome trabajar para él en el club bajo su cuidado, así como llegue a trabajar con él, quien me quiere como una hija y en estos 3 años yo he ido su Stripper Estelar, así te está escrito en mi contrato, cosa que mi primo Neji y mi hermana Hanabi, saben del principio, con el pasar de los años la fama del club "Noche Estrellada" fue ganando fuerza y yo ya no podía salir a ninguna parte sin ser reconocida así que hace 1 año con la ayuda de mi mejor amiga Ino, quien también sabe la verdad del principio, me ayudo a conseguir ropa, pelucas y accesorios para ser Hinata y tener una vida mediamente normal y también me consiguió trabajo como Recepcionista

-Ah, así fue como llegaste a nuestro hotel-sorprendida-

-Vaya que historia eres admirable

-¿Cómo no te estresas? –mirándola-

-Jajaja –se reía- Hinata , es que Ino me busco un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder también ensayar las presentaciones de la noche y Kakashi está enterado también que trabajo de recepcionista en el hotel así que me da horario para descansar como es debido eso también está en el contrato mi horario es de las 8:00 am hasta 14:00 pm en el hotel y tengo una hora para cambiarme y comer algo en mi departamento a eso de 16:00 me encamino al club allí llego estoy 3 horas ensayando con las demás chicas hasta las 19:00 pm y a las 20:00 pm me comenzó a preparar para noche que comienza a las 21:00 hasta 02:00 am y llego a descansar hasta el otro día y comienzo así un nuevo día , así son todos los días para mi

-Woow increíble

-Si es increíble

-Gracias chicos

-Hinata no te preocupes por nada nosotros somos tumba ¿Verdad Naruto?

-Sí, no te preocupes

-Ya, yo me voy porque tengo que juntarme con mis amigas

Se le paro abrazo a Hinata y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego a Naruto a quien le giño el ojo y se fue a la puerta salió

Unos segundos hubo silencio total hasta que Naruto hablo mirando a Hinata

-Lo que dice mi hermana es verdad No te preocupes -levemente sonrojado

-Naruto ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Sí, claro

-Hinata: ¿Cómo llegaron a esa conclusión tan rápido? si jamás nadie ha podido saber de mi persona durante todo este tiempo

-Digamos que tenemos una detective en la familia Uzumaki

Sin entender Hinata- pensativa-

-Es que a Naruko le gusta ser detective para ciertas cosas y así que élla se encargó de saber de ti con las conversaciones que teníamos y otras cosas más así como élla llego a la conclusión

-Ya veo, que buena deducción de Naruko -Sonriendo-

-Naruto: Si es verdad, tanto que cuando empieza así le dijo la detective Uzumaki –giño de ojo-

-Hinata, ¿te puedo decir algo?

-Sí, claro

-Naruto: Verás desde la primera vez que te vi, yo por alguna razón sentí y siento algo por ti algo muy fuerte que no puedo explicar, pero sé que te amo

-Sorprendida- Hinata, pero en unos instante Hinata le confeso a Naruto lo que sentía por él

-Naruto, pues yo…yo…yo también siento algo por ti, por esa razón cada vez que tú ibas al club tu hacías que bajará del escenario, cosa que nadie más lo conseguía y también lamento haberte robado besos durante las presentaciones- Hinata sonrojada-

-Naruto mirándola sonríe- No te preocupes Hinata, de hecho ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso y –tomándole la cara a Hinata para poder darle un beso bien apasionado como nunca y luego se abrazaron fuerte

Hinata sonría sonrojada ante las palabras de Naruto y le dice te amo Naruto

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir compartiendo esta historia cada vez más interesante, pues digamos que ya entramos en su recta final de esta historia que por lo visto ha sido de su agrado… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Nos vemos mis Naruhina Lectores**


	13. La Venganza

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean bienvenidos a mi primer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo a mi historia, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Hoy les dejaré 2 capitulos de esta historia ya que el fin de semana no podré actualizar mi trabajo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues se lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 13: La Venganza

Pasaron unos días después de que Hinata le había contado la verdad a los hermanos Uzumaki, con ello Naruto y Hinata se hicieron novios, así siempre Naruto iba hotel a ver a Hinata con la excusa que tenía que ver a su padre que le estaba en el hotel supervisando todo el funcionamiento para evitar el cierre del Hotel, aunque a veces era cierto y otras eras mentiras blancas después de sus deberes de la Universidad y Naruko pasaba casi todos los días al hotel para ver sus amigas y claro a su mejor amiga que se transformó en su querida cuñada, pero aún no lo sabían sus padres

Tanto así que Naruto y Naruko iban todos las noches a ver Lady al club, pues Lady continuaba haciendo sus performance con Naruto como el atractivo de todas las noches del club tanto que Kakashi le dijo a Naruto que le pagaría bien si trabajaba con él, pero Naruto se negó explicando que lo hacía más por darle el gusto a Hinata que a los asistentes y a veces se iban los 3 juntos a casa o se iban juntos solo Naruto y Hinata, porque Naruko se iba primero del club

Era una tarde de viernes que Naruto acompaña a Hinata de camino al club-abrazados- cuando en una esquina estaba Shion muy molesta viendo lo que pasa aprovecho de sacarles una foto

-Con esto que comience mi venganza - se fue en directo opuesta-

Al día siguiente Shion se juntó con su amigo Nagato, quien es alto, pelirrojo con ojos plomos es detective y le paso la foto que tomo élla el día de ayer

-Nagato ¿Quiero que averigües todo de esa chica entendido?- Casi gritando-

-Sí, no te preocupes Shion lo haré

-Bien, espero resultados pronto - caminado a la plaza-

El día domingo Nagato siguió a Hinata todo el día para conseguir algo, en un descuido de Hinata de ponerse mal la peluca por estar apurada para no llegar tarde al hotel y Nagato saco varias fotos de Hinata con la peluca casi salida

-Te tengo Hyuuga Hinata-sonriendo- y mirando las fotos en la cámara

Hinata antes de entrar al hotel estaba mirando un vestido en la vitrina de una tienda que queda casi al lado del hotel se dio cuenta que se peluca casi se le cae –mirando con cara de preocupación para todos- se la acomodo y siguió llegar al hotel

* * *

En la casa de Shion, recibió de manos de Nagato las fotos como prueba de la doble vida que tenía Hinata y luego le dio las gracias a Nagato como siempre pagándole muy bien por su trabajo y luego llamo a Kushina

-Hola querida

-Hola Kushina-sama

-¿Qué pasa querida? – Preocupada-… dijo Kushina

-Tengo pruebas que Hinata no es lo que aparenta

Luego siguió contándole a Kushina lo que sabe y Kushina no daba crédito a lo escuchaba, pero una sonrisa al final porque élla sabía que Naruto iba dejar a Hinata sabiendo esto

* * *

En la casa Uzumaki están invitados a cenar el tío Jiraya, quien era alto, con pelo blanco, ojos negros que venía llegando de su último viaje a China donde se inspiró para su nuevo libro y Hinata que ya era parte de la familia por parte de Minato y Naruko, mientras Kushina que quería a Shion en vez de Hinata como su nuera

-¿Tío como estuvo tu viaje a China?

-Bien, gracias Naruko ¿Y tú como vas con el instituto?

-Excelente como siempre-sonriendo-

En eso tocan la puerta y se para Kushina le dice *yo voy* fue abrir la puerta y con una sonrisa entro al comedor con Shion y miraron sin entender nada

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches por educación

-¿A qué viene Shion aquí?-molesta- Naruko

A hablar con Naruto -Mirando a Naruto y Hinata a la vez-con una sonrisa-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo -acercando a Hinata a él-

-Sí, no quieres escucharme está bien, pero mostraré algo que le va interesar Naruto

Shion puso las fotos sobre la mesa y todos están sorprendidos, pero más Hinata, Naruto y Naruko por lo que veía

-Shion: Naruto esta chica de la foto es Hinata que tiene una doble vida como Recepcionista en el hotel de ustedes y como una Stripper en el club "Noche Estrellada" no como cualquier Stripper si no como la más famosa Stripper de todo Japón llamada "Lady"

Mientras todos no daban crédito a los que escuchaban, excepto Naruto y Naruko que ya sabían la verdad de Hinata

Jajaja –se rieron los hermanos Uzumaki- después de escuchar todo lo que dijo Shion hace minutos

-Naruko: Shion en efecto eso es verdad - mirándola y para sorpresa de sus padres- que Hinata es una Stripper y una Recepcionista, pero sabes… -parándose de su silla adonde estaba al lado de su padre para ir donde Hinata y Naruto, quienes estaban al frente de Naruko y fue abrazarlos- … prefiero a mi hermano feliz con mi cuñada que es una Stripper, que a mi hermano deprimido con una loca como lo eres tu Shion

-Naruto: Lo siento papá por decirte nada de Hinata y su doble vida, no te lo dije, fue porque mamá se opondría a mi relación con Hinata sabiendo la verdad- mirándolo a su padre-

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir compartiendo esta historia cada vez más interesante, pues digamos que ya entramos en su recta final de esta historia que por lo visto ha sido de su agrado… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Nos vemos mis Naruhina Lectores**


	14. Verdades

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean bienvenidos a mi primer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo a mi historia, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Hoy les dejaré 2 capítulos de esta historia ya que el fin de semana no podré actualizar mi trabajo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues se lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Verdades

Aún en la casa de los Uzumaki están todos la familia Uzumaki, Hinata y Shion revelando verdades que Minato estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo responderle a Naruto -Minato seguía mirando a Naruto y Hinata- hasta que Naruko con un comentario hizo reaccionar a MInato

-Si hablamos de verdades, hablemos de verdades –mirando a su madre-

-¿No es así mamá? –volviendo mirar a su madre-

-Esperen un momento vuelvo al rato que nadie se vaya –dijo corriendo subió las escaleras- al rato después bajo con una caja y cámara en sus manos

-¿Qué es eso hija?

-Espera y veras papá

Naruto y Hinata se miraban y no entendían nada y lo único que dijeron "te ayudamos" y comenzaron acomodar las cosas que tenía la caja en la mesa que eran fotos de los encuentros diarios de Kushina y Shion en la plaza, en el café, en una tienda, la heladería, ect…

Minato no lo podría a creer que Kushina fuera capaz de llegar eso para que Naruto estuviera con Shion luego de un suspenso largo hablo

-Minato: ¿Cómo pudiste Kushina si me lo habías prometido cuando hablamos en esa ocasión?- casi gritando

-Yo…yo…yo quería lo mejor para Naruto y lo sabes -casi llorando-

-Sí, pero llegaste muy lejos y eso no es pensar en Naruto es pensar en ti

Luego Naruko les mostro varios videos que eran en la plaza, la cafetería, la heladería, etc., pero un video en el café donde Kushina y Shion hablaban de buscar pruebas sobre Hinata se escuchaba lo siguiente

-Kushina: Querida ¿Necesitamos pruebas en mano para que Naruto se desilusione de Hinata, la recepcionista?

-Bien, no te preocupe Kushina-sama ya lo tengo pensado como hacerlo –dándole la mano a Kushina-

-Increíble, esto una gran historia para un libro o el cine

Los demás en silencio total mientras Naruko guardaba las cosas al instante Naruto le pregunto

-¿Desde cuándo hacías esto?

-Desde el día en que seguí a mamá a la plaza y escuche que quería hacerle daño a Hinata, eso tú lo sabias hermanito

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada Naruko?

-No te dije nada porque tú estabas con exámenes muy importantes si te decía te ibas a preocupar y no ibas a rendir bien los exámenes-tocándole la mejilla-

-Mmmm no lo puedo creer que la mujer que amo sea capaz de hacer infeliz a sus hijos

-Perdón Minato perdón

-Minato: A mí no me tienes que pedir disculpas sino a tu hijo Naruto y a tu nuera Hinata, que élla es la más afectada con todo esto –mirando a Kushina-

-Minato: Ahora Shion retírate le decía Minato con molestia le dijo "No vuelvas a por aquí, no te acerques a Naruto si sabe lo que convine dice a tus padres que no le molesten en pedir favores porque se acabó"

Shion se fue y Kushina les pidió disculpas a su hijo y a su nuera por petición de Minato cosa que ellos escucharon luego Naruto hablo

-Naruto: No puedo perdonarte ahora, quizás con el tiempo porque lo que hiciste no tiene nombre mamá –abrazando a Hinata-

-Hinata: Señora Uzumaki yo amo a su hijo, no porque sea una stripper soy una cualquiera no juzgue sin saber la verdad detrás de mi profesión – Abrazando a Naruto-

Luego Kushina se retiró a su habitación quedaron Jiraiya, Minato, Naruko, Naruto y Hinata, luego le contó a Minato y Jiraiya todo sobre como llego al club y como llego al hotel cuando termino Hinata, Minato hablo

-¿Me tienen que llevar al club a ver a mi nuera?

-Todos se rieron- Minato tomo las manos de Hinata- diciéndole

-Bienvenida a la familia nuevamente Lady Hinata

-Hinata se sonrojo-por el comentario de Minato y fue abrazada por Naruko y besada por Naruto mientras Jiraiya miraba como habían crecido sus sobrinos y que había ganado una sobrina

* * *

Al día siguiente estaba en el departamento de Hinata muy temprano Ino escuchando todo lo que HInata le decía con sus diferentes expresiones a cada cosa que Hinata decía que a veces Hinata se reía de Ino, pues Ino hablo

-Ves amiga que te decía yo que Naruto era para ti –abrazándola muy fuerte-

-Si Ino gracias por estar conmigo siempre

-Ya encontraste tu felicidad amiga te felicito

-Hinata se sonrojo-

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir compartiendo esta historia cada vez más interesante, pues digamos que ya entramos en su recta final de esta historia que por lo visto ha sido de su agrado… Además este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero hayan disfrutado estos capítulos a espera del final… Nos vemos mis Naruhina Lectores**


	15. Una Noticia

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean bienvenidos a mi primer fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar**

 **Pense que iba a hacer solo una historia y mi mente me traiciona tengo muchas ideas para mis futuros fanfiction para ustedes**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo a mi historia, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues se lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Una Noticia

Como habían quedado todos en ese día de revelaciones, los Hermanos Uzumaki llevaron a Minato al club a ver a su nuera, Minato quedo sorprendido por toda la fama que tenía su nuera y entendía porque Hinata tenía esa doble vida, luego de verla esa noche tomo una dedición, en esa noche Kakashi estaba presente en el club y se percató de la presencia de Minato, él se acercó a la mesa de la familia Uzumaki

-Hola Buenas Noches Minato

-Hola Kakashi ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aquí trabajando

-Mirándose los hermanos sin entender- luego preguntaron

-¿Quién es papá?

-¿Dónde lo conoces papá?

-Minato: Ah, lo siento hijos, pues verán conozco a Kakashi desde la preparatoria allí junto a su madre, los 3 éramos muy buenos amigos y por cosas de la vida perdimos contacto hasta encontrarlo aquí hoy

-Ah, qué bien papá… dijeron ambos-mirando a Kakashi-

-Un gusto es un placer y veo que te has transformado en un buen hombre de negocio con prestigio en Japón con tu hotel familiar -sonriendo Kakashi-

-Ni se diga de ti Kakashi, tú también por lo que veo

-Sí, con este club que tiene buena acogida gracias a mi reina de la noche, que la quiero como una hija para mí

-Te refieres a Lady ¿Verdad? –Mirando el escenario-

-Kakashi: Sí, pero también sé que élla trabaja en tu hotel, por eso, quiere de pedirte un favor de amigo Minato

-¿Dime que se trata?

-Quiero que la cuides bien mientras trabaja en el hotel

-Mmmm ya lo tenía pensado, no sé si lo sabes élla es mi nuera así que no te preocupes ¿Te parece si hacemos un contrato para cuidar ambos a Hinata?

-Bien, trato - dándole la mano-

* * *

Desde de esta conversa de Kakashi y Minato en el club, Minato hizo una reunión de personal en el hotel antes de abrir el hotel el lunes para hablar con sus empleados allí estaban Naruko, Naruto, Minato y Hinata al frente de los empleados Minato hablo

-Gracias por estar reunidos todos aquí lo que quiero decirles algo relacionado a una de sus compañera de trabajo, me refiero a Hinata, quien es una de las personas más admirables que he conocido ya que élla no solo es una gran recepcionista como ustedes saben, si no también es una de las más famosa bailarinas del club nocturno "Noche Estrellada" de un amigo mío, así que quiero su cooperación y discreción sobre élla, porque Hinata es una Stripper, pero no cualquier Stripper si no la más famosa Stripper de todo Japón llamada Lady

Y los empleados del hotel no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban de lo que decía el señor Uzumaki después de un largo silencio hablaron Temari, Tenten

¿Cómo dijo Señor Uzumaki? -Mirando a Hinata-

-Eso, lo que escucharon señorita Temari

-Wooow Increíble –Mirando a Hinata-

-Increíble durante todo el año nosotras estuvieron trabajando junto a la más famosa stripper de todo Japón sin saberlo – Emocionada-

-¿Eso es verdad, Hinata?

-Hinata asentía con la cabeza con un leve sonrojo a Temari-

-No te preocupes Hinata tu puedes contar con nosotras y lo sabes

-Es verdad, si como te dice Tenten, así que no te preocupes-giño el ojo-

-Increíble no puedo creer que trabaje con mi ídola en el hotel

-Hinata se sonrojo- por el comentario de Kiba, quien a su vez sacaba un poster de Lady de su bolso y hablo

-¿Me lo firmas Lady o debería decir Hinata?- con emoción-

-Hinata se sorprendió y se sonrojo-, pero al final accedió a firmárselo a Kiba

Mientras Naruto y Naruko se miraban y sonreían al vez a Hinata tan sorprendida a lo que sucedía y la apoyaban sosteniéndola y besan su mejilla para que se relajaba y después hablo Lee

-¿Yo también quiero tu firma Lady por favor? -sonriendo-

Hinata asiento con una sonrisa y se lo firmo a Lee, luego de unos minutos Minato volvía a hablar

Queridos empleados ahora que saben la verdad de su compañera Hinata quiero que por respeto a élla, su trabajo como recepcionista aquí y como Stripper en el club quiero que firmen cada uno de ustedes este nuevo contrato que allí esta descrito esta petición para que nadie de aquí hable de más sobre su compañera afuera del hotel y todos asintieron a lo solicitado por el Señor Uzumaki

* * *

Desde esa vez de la conversa de Jefe a empleados todo era normal y las chicas apoyaban siempre a Hinata en sus trabajos y Kiba junto a Lee iban todos las noches a verla para apoyarla y protegerla de los mal pensados en el club, Hinata seguía siendo la recepcionista del hotel como todos los días hasta que un día Kushina llego al Hotel a hablar con élla junto a Minato

-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Hinata

-Bien, señores Uzumaki

-Quiero pedirte una gran disculpa, porque he sabido por mi marido y mis hijos como eres tu Hinata así quiero que me disculpes- tomando las manos de Hinata-

-No se preocupe Señora Uzumaki yo lo entiendo- con una sonrisa-

En eso entraron Naruto y Naruko que vieron a sus padres junto a Hinata en un rincón del hotel hablando

-Parece que mamá esta arrepentida de corazón

-Sí, es verdad yo la he visto a élla como se preocupa de Hinata como una hija más

* * *

Luego se fueron Minato y Kushina del hotel, pues Naruto y Naruko se acercaron a Hinata contentos por lo vieron hace momento y Naruko –abrazo a Hinata- contenta y Naruto le dio a un beso a Hinata luego salieron los 3 del hotel, Naruko se despidió de Naruto y Hinata para irse a juntar con sus amigas, pues Naruto y Hinata quedaron solos y Naruto hablo

-Hinata –Mirándola- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –Con una cajita roja en mano en su interior tenía un anillo- un anillo de plata con unos trozos de rubi, perlas y amatistas-

-Sí, quiero Naruto, te amo –dándole un beso- abrazándolo-

-Gracias mi Lady Hinata, te amo- dándole un beso- abrazándola-

Así Naruto y Hinata comenzaron una vida juntos mirando el atardecer de esa tarde inolvidable para ambos

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina gracias por acompañarme en esta historia que por lo visto fue de su agrado… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció el final de esta historia, pues quizás más adelante les tenga una sorpresa referente a esta historia… Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina en otra historia Un abrazo**


End file.
